custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Our Special Friend Barney: Me and My Family (script)
after the theme song we see 3 kids playing with a ball in the main hangout while the doll is sitting on the couch* Jimmy: Well we can throw them we can catch them Chris: Pass them bat them Fred: Get you dog to fetch them when you have a ball Jimmy and the child from the main series: When you have a ball the kids: When you have a ball you have the worlds greatest toy of all Chris: We can hit them we can throw them Jimmy: Pass them bat them Fred: We can even bowl them when you have a ball Jimmy and the child from the main series: When you have a ball the kids: You have the worlds greatest toy of all ............its the world greatest toy of all *one of the kids accidently throws the ball near the couch* *Barney comes to life as he catches the ball* Barney: It's a ball! *song ends* the kids:BARNEY! barney:hi everybody heres your ball back *barney tosses the ball to jimmy* *kristy and jake comes in trough the hangout window with a box filled with things* kristy:hey guys i got some more things for the open house later tonight *car horn is heard* chris:thats my mom i'll see you after the open house *the kids say goodbye to chris as jake puts the box filled with things unto the table* barney:oh whats all of things for? kristy:these are for the open house later today jake:all of our friends will be there with there familys ............or all except kristy kristy:yeah im not going ................but i am helping with the display table barney:it looks like you have alot of things here jimmy:alot of these things are ours and others are family heirlooms barney:oh those are things that were given to family member to family member jimmy:right barney:oh boy oh boy open house seems super dee duper *laughs* you know while playing with friends is always fun its always great to be with family *me and my family plays* barney:i like my friends we play each day , i listen to the things my teacher says but the people i love expesilly are me and my family kristy:me and my sister we're quite a pair , we like to do each others hair jimmy:my brother likes to sit on my grand dads knee me and my family kristy and jimmy:me and my family jake:me and my dad drives all over town we talk about things as we drive around , we go to the park or the libary me and my family the kids:me and my family barney and the kids:i like my friends we play each day , i listen to the things my teacher says but the people i love most expessily is me and my family , me and my family Fred:My grandparents take good care of me, And talk about the way things used to be, They take a lot of pictures so I can see, Me and my family. The kids:Me and my family. Jake:Like a big tree my family grew, Aunts and uncles and cousins too, Put them all together and what do you see? Me and my family. The kids:Me and my family. Barney and the kids:I like my friends; we play each day, I listen to the things my teachers say, But the people I love especially are Me and my family. Me and my family. We are a family. *song ends* Jake:Hey lets go play in the garden until it's time to go Kristy:You guys go on I have some homework to do Barney:Is everything alright Kristy? Kristy:Yeah......I just need to do some things for school Barney:Alright well if you want to join us we'll be in the garden *Barney and the boys wave goodbye to Kristy as the scene transits to the garden* *Scene transits to Barney ,Jimmy , Jake and Fred entering the garden set* Barney:There's nothing like playing a sunny day *laughs* Jimmy:Deffintly what should we play? Fred::Hopscoth? Jake:Nah i'm not that good at hopscoth Jimmy:Jump rope? Fred:Jump rope isn't as fun with only 3 people jumping...................What do you want to play Barney? Barney::Hmm what to play on this fun day? a game that can played along the way while tag and hide and seek is fun a clapping number 1 *laughs* *The Clapping Song starts* Barney:This is a song and a clapping game It's so much fun to play You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself You can do it most every day just listen now *claps in rhythm" Have you got it? *Barney and the kids clap in rhythm* Barney:Great! Now it's going to be your turn To try the clapping part You can do it real loud or do it real soft but get ready cause we're going to start Here we go now *Barney and the kids clap in rhythm* Barney:Once more now. *Barney and the kids clap in rhythm* Barney:Ok get ready it's about to get a little silly. The good thing about clapping is the rhythm will never never change. But the things we're going to clap on may seem a little strange on your stomach now *Barney and the kids clap on they're stomaches* Barney:On your shoulders *Barney and the kids claps on they're shoulders* Barney:The good thing about clapping is the rhythm will never never change. But the things we're going to clap on may seem a little strange on your knees now *Barney and the kids clap they're knees*Barney:On your hips now *Barney and the kids clap on they're hips* Barney:Here is the end of the clapping song it's sung in many lands just to make us feel good on the very last time everybody clap with your hands. Here we go now! *Barney and the kids clap in rhythm* Barney:Last time now *Barney and the kids clap in rhythm* Barney and the kids:YEAH!!! *Song ends as Mr KnickerBocker starts up* Fred:Wich clapping game should do we next? Jimmy:How about Mr KnickerBocker? Barney:Great idea! here we go Barney and the kids:Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with yourhands *lap hands to rhythm* Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppty-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth *ap cheeks to rhythm* Yeah! Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop! *Song ends as the scene transits back to the hangout with Kristy sighing* *Peice of the heirloom falls of the table* Kristy:What's that doing on the floor* *Camera cuts to Baby Bop messing around with the heirloom table as BJ is trying to stop her* BJ:aye yie yie‏ Sissy be careful Kristy:BJ , Baby Bop your supposued to touch that *Barney and the boys come back VIA the hallway* Barney:What's going on over here? BJ:Well we were walking in the hangout and we saw this really cool table. But then sissy started to take almost everything off the table Baby Bop:I just wanted to get a closer look at the pretty things Jimmy:Guess we shouldive put a "Do Not Touch" sign near the heirloom Barney:Baby Bop if you wanted to touch something you should always ask someone before you do Baby Bop:Ok I'll remember next time BJ:What are all of these things for anyway? Jake:This is our heirloom table for open house Baby Bop:Oh yeah heirlooms ......What are heirlooms? Fred:That means something that's been passed down from family member to family member Jimmy: it's going to be an awesome event Kristy (sounding sad):Yeah .....i'm sure i'm going to back up to the libary for a few minutes Barney:Oh are you sure everything OK Kristy? Kristy:Well.....yes and no Baby Bop:I'm really sorry for making a mess Kristy:No it's fine Jimmy:Hey why don't we try to pick it back up? *The rest of the cast agrees as a time lapse montage shows them cleaning up* *Scenes trasnits to the kids carrying the heirlooms back one by one* Kristy:Bowling ball Jake:Bowling ball Jimmy:Bolwing ball Fred:Thank you *puts it on the table* And we're done *Jimmy picks up a old picture* Jimmy:Hey I found the heriloom i donated. It's a picture of my great great grandfather at the beach Barney:It looks like he's having fun in the sun Jimmy:Yeah going to the beach once a week is a family tradtion Baby Bop:Transmission? what's a transmission? *Barney , BJ and the kids laugh* Barney:Well a family transmission er tradtion is something you do with your family over and over again Jake:Like in my house we read a book after dinner time Fred:And in my family we usally walk around the neighberhood to get some excersize Barney:And no matter what you do a family tradtion is a great way to spend time with your family *It's a family tradtion plays* Barney and the kids:We-ee-ee gather as a family we do-oo-oo many fun things it's true. Over and over and over and over again. (Barney:Over and over and over) it's a family tradtion Jake:Every Sunday afternoon we eat meatballs and spaghetti. sundays and spagehtti is a family tradtion. Barney and the kids:we-ee-ee gather as a family we do-oo-oo many fun things it's true Over and over and over and over again it's a family tradtion Kristy:Before I go to school, I kiss my mom goodbye. Mom's goodbye kiss is a family tradition. Barney and the kids:We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Fred:In August, when it's hot,we drive up to the lake. Our vacation at the lake is a family tradition. Barney and the kids:we--ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Barney and the kids:Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition! *song ends* BJ:Hey let's go tell our cousin Riff about the open house we'll you guys later *Barney and the kids wave goodbye to BJ and Baby Bop as they disappear VIA green and yellow sparkles* *Kristy looks over the heirloom table looking sad* Fred:I wonder what's wrong with Kristy today Jake:Yeah she's been really sad latley Barney:I'm wondering the same thing....is it alright if i talk to Kristy alone for a few minutes? Jimmy:Sure we'll go in the libary *The boys go upstairs as Barney goes towards Kristy* Barney:Kristy? Kristy:Yes Barney? Barney:I've noticed you've been sad today.....whats wrong? Kristy:You know how i said i'm not going to the open house?....There's a reason Barney:Oh why's that? Kristy:Well....i don't think my family is specail enough Barney:Why don't you think your family is special enough? Kristy:Because everyone else's family has brothers , sisters , pets but in mine there's only me , my mom , and my dad Barney:Aww You know Kristy whether a family is big or small what matters most is how much they love you and it's very nice just to be you *It's nice just to be me plays* Barney:There are lots of special people in the world Looking diffrent as can be And there's one I know so very, very well. And that special person is me. No one else is just like I am. No one else is just like me. i was born very special and I'm special now And it's nice just to me You see, my eyes, nose and hair are special Just because they're mine My tummy my chin and even my skin Make me special all of the time Kristy:No one else is just like I am? Barney:Right Kristy:No one else is just like me! Barney and Kristy:I was born very special and i'm specail now and it's nice just to be me *The boys come back downstairs* Barney and the kids: I was born very special and I'm special now.And it's nice just to be me.Yes it's nice just to be me *song ends* Kristy:You know guys i'm thinking of going to the open house after all Fred:That's great but what made you change your mind? Kristy:Well before i tought my family wouldn't be special enough. But Barney showed me that all familys are specail and you know something? Barney and the kids:what? Kristy:Mine seems just right for me Barney:I couldn't say it better myself *my family's just for me plays* Barney: Oh, a family is people and a family is love.That's a family.They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Jimmy:I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad,With his brother and his sister, too.They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. Barney and the kids:Oh, a family is people and a family is love.That's a family.They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me.Yeah, mine's just right for me. Kristy:There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. Barney and the kids:Oh, a family is people and a family is love.That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me.Yeah, mine's just right for me. Fred:I know a boy who's new, he just moved in.He moved from Alabama.And the person who's the head of his family,is his loving, dear old gramma. Barney and the kids:Oh, a family is people and a family is love.That's a family.They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me.Yeah, mine's just right for me. *song ends* Barney:You know familys are special in they're own way but do you know wich family member is very special? Jake:Wich one? Barney:All of them after all everyone is specail *Everyone Is Special plays* Barney: You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do Barney and the kids:Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way You're important, oh, you really are You're the only one like you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that we love you Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way The kids:Everyone? Barney:Everyone in his or her own way *song ends* *Barney laughs* Fred:Oh I almost foregot..........Barney we have a surprise for you Barney:A surprise for me? what is it? *Jimmy gets an invataion from his backpack* Jimmy:Here's an invation for our open house because we feel like you should go Jake:Yeah your like part of our family Barney:Oh thank you Kristy:And we have another surprise we'd like to sing a song we picked for the open house to you Barney:Oh? what song? Jimmy:Let's just say it's one of your favorites *I Love You plays* The Kids:I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to? Barney:*laughs* oh i love you guys to Barney and the kids:I love you , you love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love...me ...to *song ends as they group hug* *Car horn is heard* Kristy:That's my mom comming to pick us up. We'll see you later tonight at the open house Barney:OK see you there *The kids wave goodbye as they exit the hangout* *Scene transits to the Barney doll on the coffe table stump with the ticket as it winks*Category:In Development Category:Scripts